According to Me
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: Justin, annoyed by Katie and Sadie, tells them to leave him alone. Later that night, Katie hears two people talking behind the pool house. One of them is standing up for her. Katie-Noah friendship. Slight NoahxKatie.


**AN: Okay, okay, I really didn't need to write another fanfic..but this is a one shot! Actually, it's my first one shot...I mean, I've written songfics for the fandom _The Secret Show, _but never have I written a one shot. Until now. **

**And because I have writer's block for _all three_ fanfics I'm in the middle of writing, I decided I needed to write this one shot to get the creative juices flowing!**

**This particular fic takes place during Total Drama Island at the Playa Des Losers, a little after the episode _Haute Camp-ture._**

**This fiction contains a Noah-Katie friendship, and slight NxK.**

**This one shot was inspired by the song _According to You_ by _Orianthi._**

**And I couldn't come up with a better name. =P**

**If you don't like NoahxKatie please don't leave bad comments/flame me. I don't mind if you don't like NxK though... (And, I don't mind any TDI pairing...I just really like this one) And please don't leave bad comments about the song if you hate it-I don't care if you like it or hate it, but please don't leave bad comments.**

**Thanks.**

**Dislaimer: The Total Drama series belongs to Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Fresh TV.**

**According to You belongs to Orianthi.**

TDI: According to Me:

"Why don't you two just leave me alone? For the last time, I do _not_ like you. Neither of you…so leave me alone," Justin glared at the two best friends.

"But…" Katie and Sadie said simultaneously.

"But _nothing. _You two are the most annoying people I've met in the world! And someone as handsome as me should not be around people as irksome and dim-witted as you!"

The male model stormed off, leaving the two girls in tears.

"H-h-h-how could he n-n-n-not like us…I mean…we're nice to him, aren't we, Sadie?" Katie bit her lip.

"Y-y-y-yes, we're al-al-always nice to him!"

"And he just rejects us!"

"I know! B-b-but I guess I can understand why someone like _him_ wouldn't want someone like _you_ to be his girlfriend," Sadie replied.

"Exact-excuse me? Someone like _me? _It was pretty clear that he only rejected you; he probably loves me," Katie scoffed.

"Ah, no, I'm pretty sure he meant you."

The two girls started quarreling; shouting insults and shoving each other.

"Hey, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Idiot, some people are trying to read," Noah said, without looking up from his novel.

Ignoring him, Sadie pushed Katie into Playa de Losers' large pool.

"Aurgh! What is with you two?" the bookworm wrung out his wet T-shirt.

"What do you mean?" Katie swam over to the drink bar and climbed up onto the seat next to Noah.

He rolled his eyes, "You two are giggling twins bonding over the Anti-Me one minute, then the next, you're fighting over him."

"Friends fight sometimes, Noah," Sadie said before walking off.

"That's not _exactly _what I meant," he muttered.

"Then what did you _exactly_ mean?" Katie looked at Noah curiously.

It took a while before he answered.

"What I mean is, how can you like the Anti-Me?"

"Oh," Katie giggled, "he's, like, sooo cute and sooo hot!"

The egghead raised an eyebrow, "Any other reasons besides that?"

"Uh…not really, no."

Noah sighed, "That's what I don't get; how girls go all gaga over a guy they think is 'hot' and they think that they're in love with him, but they're not."

"How is that not love?" Katie asked.

"Well, for one, if you like someone only because you think they're hot, you don't really like them. Secondly, there are plenty of average looking guys out there who would do _anything_ to get the girl they like to notice them, to talk to them. But…all the girl wants to do is drool over someone they barely know-someone who doesn't even return their feelings-just because they think he's hot."

"Oh…" it took a while for Noah's comment to register in Katie's head.

"Ohmigosh! You _like _someone, don't you Noah? Is that why you don't like Justin?"

"I hate Justin because he thinks the most important thing in the world in beauty-he thinks it's more important than having brains. This, of course is not true; brains will make you successful in life, beauty will not."

"But you have a crush on someone, right?" Katie giggled; all thoughts of Justin's rejection and her fight with Sadie forgotten.

Noah didn't even look up from his book, "Maybe."

"You so totally do!"

"What does it matter to you?" he asked, still not bothering to look at her.

"Well…maybe you guys can come on a double date with Justin and me!"

"I've told you! I do _not_ like you or your freakish twin," Justin had 'coincidently' chosen that moment to reappear.

"What's so wrong with us?"

"I've told you," the male model hissed, "you're annoying, squealing, dim-witted girls."

"B-b-but…"

"And you know what Katie? You're worse than your friend. _Way_ worse," he stalked off again.

Katie started wailing, much to Noah's annoyance.

"Jeez, would you stop blubbering?" Noah glared at her as everyone turned to stare at them.

His comment only caused the pig-tailed girl to sob more.

Everyone stared daggers at the bookworm; he sighed, then put his book down onto the bar.

"Katie…hey…it's alright…" he reached out to pat her shoulder, but she pushed his hand away.

"Leave me alone Noah."

"I'm just trying to comfort you," he said, his normally sarcastic tone gone.

"Please…just leave me alone. Please…"

The bookworm said nothing else, just grabbed his book and left the drink bar.

XxX

It was dark before Katie left the drink bar, and she was the only person still outside. Or so she thought.

She started to walk past the pool house, but stopped in her tracks when she heard voices behind it.

"Listen Anti-Me, you didn't need to do that. Katie likes you, and while I'm not in love with the fact that she only likes you because she thinks you're hot, she _likes_ you," Noah whispered harshly.

"So?" Justin sounded like he didn't care.

Katie had to cover her mouth before she gasped out loud.

"Didn't you hear one word I just said? Katie. Likes. You."

"Again, so?"

Noah let out a frustrated sigh, "You didn't need to be that harsh when you let her and Sadie down."

"Harsh? That wasn't harsh."

"Yes, yes it was."

The male model snorted, "And you're not harsh?"

"Whatever. I'm just trying to say that you didn't need to be cruel to Katie."

"Life's cruel."

"I know that, but you didn't need to be so-"

"Rude, I know. But I don't care."

"Of course you don't care, Anti-Me, of _course_ you don't care about hurting Katie's feelings."

"You know, Egghead, throughout this whole conversation, you've only mentioned Sadie once, but every other word out of your mouth is _Katie._ Katie this and Katie that."

The pig-tailed girl's eyes widened, and again, she had to try not to gasp.

'_I didn't realize __**that.'**_

"So?" now it was Noah who sounded disinterested.

For some odd reason, that made Katie a little upset.

"So, you like her."

"Whatever, I don't like her."

"You're a terrible liar Egghead."

"I'm not lying."

The teenage girl heard two sets of footsteps walking around the pool house at that moment and decided it was time to bolt.

Right after she made it inside, Noah and Justin had reached the front of the large pool house.

"You _are_ lying, Egghead. I can see it on your face; you _like_ her."

"I don't like her," Noah mumbled.

"You just keep telling yourself that, and I'll just keep telling myself that brains matter."

Noah groaned, "I just can't see why girls put you on a pedestal like you're a god; you are the worst person I've ever met. You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"There's nobody else worth caring about. I'm the only important person in the world."

"Whatever. You know what? I'm done talking to you. I obviously can't change your mind about being nicer to Katie, so I'm going."

"Again with _Katie."_

"No comment."

"Of course you don't have a comment, Egghead."

"Whatever," Noah rolled his eyes, before taking off.

XxX

The next day, Noah was seated at the drink bar, and as per usual, was reading his novel.

"Hi Noah!"

The voice caused the bookworm to glance up and see Katie making her way towards him.

Looking uninterested, he began reading again.

"Hey, Noah, how are y-oh n-"

_**Splash!**_

And, yet again, he was soaked.

"Omigosh Noah! I'm _soooo_ sorry! I-I-I fell. I didn't me-mean to-to g-g-get y-you w-wet! It was an acc-accident."

"Whatever," Noah took off his wet T-shirt.

"Hey…" Katie scrambled up onto the seat next to the egghead.

"'Hey' what?" he'd begun reading again and didn't bother to glance at her.

"I just want to thank you."

"For…? I didn't do anything," Noah finally looked up from his book.

"Well…actually…" Katie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"'Actually' what?"

"When I was going inside last night, I heard you standing up for me."

"Oh, you heard me talking to the Anti-Me."

"You were standing up for me."

"And your point is…?"

"It was nice…and…so…I want to say-"

"Katie where are y-oh there you are! I've been looking for you all over! C'mon let's go talk to Justin. I have a feeling he was just in a bad mood yesterday!" Sadie squealed.

"Oh…you go ahead; I'll catch up in a few."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go on."

"Okay! See you in a little bit!"

After Sadie had walked off, Katie turned back to Noah, "So…what I'm trying to say is…thank you."

"Whatever."

"So…um..." Katie glanced around to see if anyone was watching, "thanks again."

With that said, she kissed his cheek and Noah was quite sure he was blushing.

"Uh…you're welcome…"

"Alright…see you later Noah!"

The bookworm watched as she rushed off to meet her best friend.

He sighed and absently placed his hand on the cheek Katie kissed as the two girls swooned over a shirtless Justin.

"Again, I can't understand what she sees in him," he grumbled, returning to his book.

'_He doesn't even like her!'_ Noah tried not to be jealous as he heard Katie giggle over the Anti-Him.

"But I like her…" he whispered to nobody in particular.

'_But that's the way it's always going to be, isn't it? No matter what I do, she'll always go back to him in the end…'_

"That's why I shouldn't do anything. Why would she like me when the Anti-Me is around?"

Noah looked up from his novel and felt sick when he saw Katie following Justin around like a lost puppy.

'_He doesn't like her, but __**I**__ do. According to him, she's a freak, an annoying dim-wit. But, she's nice…and cute according to me.'_

**AN: I couldn't come up with a better ending...so..yeah...**


End file.
